QUIZAS
by leafa14
Summary: solo por entregan unos papeles te quedaste a tomar un te, y solo por quedarte a tomar ese te... muchas cosas pueden pasar...


HOLAAAAA hace mucho que no subo nada, esta historia por ahora solo tiene 4 capitulos que los voy a ir subiendo por semana, gracias a Jumbiie Hana ( u/4170653/Jumbiie-Hana ) y a lynkia ( u/4244582/Lynkia ) por ayudarme a terminar y corregir esto 

para ubicarlos un poquito en la historia les digo: esto sucederia en el momento en que light pierde la memoria sobre las death note y todo eso. sin mas que decir los dejo leer

QUISAS

-a, hola Light, que haces aquí?- me pregunto L abriendo la puerta de su casa e invitándome a pasar

-vengo a darte unos papeles que mi padre me pidió te trajera- dije mientras enteraba a su casa, era un lugar oscuro, había un sillón con una mesa llena de papeles y una laptop enfrente, una larga escalera de caracol y al fondo una puerta entrecerrada

-sabes de qué se trata?- dijo L y se dirigió a la puerta entre cerrada que resulto siendo la cocina

-no, no lo he abierto-dije mientras indagaba el sobre con la mirada

-ha-suspiro- está bien, quieres un te?-ofreció mientras ponía agua en una tetera de lata

-no, no ya me voy- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

-no, espera debo leer esto y enviarle una respuesta a tu padre- dijo intentando detenerme

-no se lo podrías enviar por correo?- pregunte

-es muy inseguro, supongo ya sabes cuál es el tema de su informe- lo suponía, pero preferí no cambiar el tema

-está bien aceptare tu tasa de te- dije reprochando, el me dirigió una sonrisa y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, me acomode en el sillón y me puse a observar la habitación, repose mi mirada por unos segundos en L (de quien todavía no había escuchado el nombre real) en ese momento reaccione de lo que pasaba por mi mente es muy guapo enseguida, me sonroje pensando en esa frase que seguía resonando ¿en que estoy pensando? El es hombre, al igual que yo recién en ese momento me di cuenta, su ordenador estaba encima de la mesa con el navegador abierto, debía tener una ventanas abiertas, las empecé a ver con disimulación, una era una red social (la cual no voy a nombrar por no hacer propaganda) la segunda un delyberi de bombones y dulces, la tercera una página de música, así seguí leyendo cada una sin ver nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que una tomo por completo mi atención… hard lemon yaoi… aunque las letras no seguían entendí a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, L el gran L estaba viendo yaoi?, acaso era gay? Y quitándome de mis pensamientos. Demore en reaccionar

-ah sí gracias, perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa- se quedo mirándome fijamente

-te encuentras bien?, te ves muy rojo- dijo el acercándose a mí para corroborar la temperatura de mi frente

-estoy bien, solo hace calor aquí dentro-dije quitando su mano de mi frente con brusquedad

-seguro que estas bien?- pregunto

-sí, claro-intente mentir mientras desviaba mi mirada nuevamente hacia su computadora

-ah, así que era eso- dijo aunque pareció que hablaba para el mismo- sí, veo esas cosas- dijo muy tranquilo, lo que hiso aumentar mi sonrojo a un nivel al cual nunca había llegado, sentí mi cara en llamas

-yaoi? Pe-pero eso es hombre con hombre-aunque intente no sonar tan desconcertado como lo estaba no lo logre

-ah- suspiro- lo sé, pero uno no puede negar lo que le gusta solo porque la sociedad ya espera algo determinado de ti - dijo el sublime

-así que... a ti te gustan los hombres?- pregunte dudando de si le molestaría

-sí, eso creo-dijo dándose vuela para mirarme-pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso- dijo suspirando- me das el documento?-dijo mientras extendía su mano asía mi

- qué? – dije sin entender a que se refería

- el documento- dijo y yo puse cara de no entender- por lo que estás aquí?-con todas estas cuestiones ya hasta había olvidado cual era la razón por la que me encontraba allí

-a, cierto – dije extendiéndole un sobre, se sentó en el sillón junto a mí y se puso a leer sentado de esa forma tan peculiar en la que siempre estaba

-Ligth- me llamo

-qué pasa?- pregunte alejando la taza de mi boca

-puedes ayudarme un segundo?- dijo acercándose a mi e indicando con su dedo índice el final de la carta con la ilegible letra de mi padre

-a si, dice: _concluyendo este informe lo saluda oficial yagami_ – cuando me volité para ver a L el estaba mirándome fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos

- nunca te había visto de cerca- dijo acercándose todavía mas -eres bastante guapo – dijo suspirando mientras con su dedo índice rosaba su labio inferior, sus palabras me dieron miedo y a la vez una cierta satisfacción

-a-arigaato, supongo que tu tampoco eres feo- dije en vos muy baja, en ese momento el abrió todavía más sus ojos

-que acabas de decir?- dijo mientras se alejaba mínimamente de mi

-etoo nada, mejor volvamos a trabaj- no pude continuar mi frase ya que empezó a acariciar mis labios con su dedo índice mientras mordía la parte inferior de tu boca

-que haces?- dije sin entender, el no me respondió, solo acerco sus labios a los míos y los unió en un beso que no duro mas de unos segundos ya que lo separe enseguida de mi

-gomen- dijo tocándose la cabeza y sonriendo- me tente- dijo mientras me miraba, mi sonrojo aumento notoriamente, al notar esto el cambio su gran sonrisa por una más pequeña y de costado

-estas mas rojo que antes, y yo no noto que haga mas calor que antes, no será que a ti también te gusto?- dijo tirándome en el sillón con lo que pareció ser mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-b-baka recuerda que yo estoy con amane!- intente decir mientras volvía a besarme y a juntar nuestros cuerpos aun mas

-Oh, es cierto- dijo levantándose y alejándose de mi. Me arrepentí enseguida, sabia, aunque fuese inconscientemente, que él me gustaba, y no era algo que pudiese negar, tenía la oportunidad de demostrárselo por una vez frente a mí y la estaba perdiendo, luego de pensar en toda posibilidad y arrepentirme de haberlo alejado tome su remera y lo traje acerque nuevamente completando el beso roto anteriormente

-que estás haciendo? Estas con amane-

-c-cállate, solo por hoy… olvidémonos de missa- dije sin mirarlo, el sonrió y se volvió a acercar a mi mientras me besaba, paso su mano por mi abdomen y levanto mi camiseta intentando quitarla, lo imite y quite la suya, en ese momento su mano bajo nuevamente por mi abdomen tocándome por encima del pantalón, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, he leído unos cuantos mangas yaoi y aunque sé que eso no me aporta "experiencia" tengo bastante claro que en esta situación yo soy el uke, y L me lo dejo bastante claro con lo que hiso luego… tomo el cierre de mi cremallera y empezó a subirlo y a bajarlo

-puedo hacerlo?- susurro en mi oído

-si- dije avergonzado, no espero a escuchar mi respuesta, bajo totalmente el cierre y me quito la bermuda dejándome únicamente en bóxers, comenzó a tocar mi miembro mientras besaba mi cuello. Tome la iniciativa y comencé a deshacerme de sus jeans, lo que para él fue un indicio… cuando termine de quitar su pantalón L quedo únicamente en bóxers de los cuales sobresalía una notoria erección, el se acerco aun mas a mí, podía sentir como me rosaba, no me pude contener y emití un sonoro gemido, a lo que L respondió con una risita y una sonrisa zurrona. Gire mi cabeza de costado para no verlo. El quito su bóxer y volvió a besarme, se desato una guerra entre nuestras lenguas la cual no termino sino hasta unos minutos después, nos separamos jadeando para recuperar el aire, en el momento en el que volvimos a besarnos sentí como su miembro empezaba a entrar en mi, por como lo hacía entendí que no quería hacerme daño, al terminar de entrar me arquee de dolor, nos quedamos inmóviles por unos segundos y luego empezó a envestirme, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que todo se fue de nuestras manos, volví a gemir y el sonrió. Unos minutos después ya no podía más, estaba en mi limite

-L… me-me vengo- le dije avergonzado

-está bien, yo también- logro decir entre gemidos, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura para mantenerlo cerca mío, se vino dentro mío, fue genial, nunca me había sentido mejor. L salió de mi y se acostó a mi lado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, me acomode a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

-te amo laigth- dijo abrasándome

- b-baka somos hombres…- dije mirando hacia otro lado, más allá de todo lo que había pasado todavía tenía el remordimiento de ambos ser hombre, y eso me molestaba. L se levanto y volvió a posicionarse encima mío sosteniendo con una de sus manos las mías por encima de la cabeza

-que acaso tu no me amas?- dijo mirándome fijo

-ya te lo dije, somos hombres- dije girando mi cabeza para no verlo a los ojos, el mantuvo mis manos agarradas y empezó a besar mi cuello

-quieres que siga o prefieres que pare?-dijo buscando una respuesta positiva, yo no respondí, solo lo bese esperando que mi respuesta quedara más que clara , el sonrió y continuo besándome mientras soltaba mis manos y con las suyas volvió a tomas mi polla, no puede hacer todo el pensé. Tome la iniciativa.

-L levantarte- él se sorprendió pero obedeció, se quito de encima mío y se sentó en el borde del sillón con una notoria erección, me levante y camine hasta quedar delante del, me quedo mirándome sin entender lo que pasaba, me deje caer de rodillas frente a él, acto seguido tome su polla entre mis manos y comencé ahalarla masajeando suavemente la punta, poco después la introduje en mi boca, L hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo

-ah, ligth- llevo sus dedos a mi cabello alentándome a seguir

-ah, me vengo-dijo mientras sentía como de su polla salía un espeso liquido blancuzco

-go-gomen- dijo L avergonzado intentando limpiar los restos de semen que quedaban cerca de mi boca, le dedique una sonrisa tímida y me tire en el sillón el me imito y me abraso

-te amo ligth, nunca te vayas de mi lado- me pidió mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente

-creo que dejare a amane- dije y el sonrió

-si no quieres no debes hacerlo-dijo despreocupado, no podía no dejarla, yo quería estar con él y únicamente con el

-quizás… quizás yo también te ame-dije sabiendo que el quizás no debería estar en la oración

-ha- suspiro el- creo que lo sabia-dijo riendo, en ese momento me beso, un beso apasionado y claramente no el ultimo

_**y? les gusto? bueno, cualquier cosa que le paresca esta historia aganmelo saber, dejen reviews asi me entero de que les parecio**_

_**bye chu**_


End file.
